


The End?

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Genderbending, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: Three celestials sharing a cabin talk through the end of their adventure
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add some fluff to this, but the holidays have really thrown me off track!
> 
> As promised, here is the plot wrapped up

Spring flowers were in abundance around the cottage that Gabriel had miracled into existence the previous fall. Crowley's phone began to buzz on the breakfast nook table, pulling her attention from watching Aziraphale deliciously devour a chocolate-drizzled croissant. "What's that, dear?" the angel lazily inquired as she licked her fingertips.

The demon shuddered and let her mouth fall open at the sight before her, but she shook her head, remembering that she had been asked a question. "Uh. Looks like Vince wants to video chat," she responded as she swiped the call open. 

Crowley was greeted by her rocker friend's grinning face. "Crowley! You devilish ginger! Are you lot still in South Downs?"

"Yeah, it's... quiet out here. What's going on?" she queried.

"You'll never believe who just came wafting back into town!" Vince announced. He turned the camera and Howard's face crowded into the other edge of the screen with a glowing dark-skinned beauty wearing a US Navy uniform crammed between the Englishmen.

"Took you lot long enough!" the demon reacted with a grin. 

Aziraphale hopped out of her seat to peer over her demon's shoulder. "My stars! Hello, you three! And welcome to England, Captain!" 

"Thank you!" Captain Winters gushed at a mercifully reasonable volume. "It's nice to finally see Howard's home. Though I had no idea Soho was every bit as wild as they say," she laughed, shooting a playful look at the explorer.

"Yeah, well, we English never say no to a night out with a pint," Crowley joked.

"Or a pornography!" Gabriel called as he wandered through the background wearing a fluffy lavender bathrobe. Crowley turned to shoo him away from where he stopped in his tracks, clearly ogling the two backsides in front of him.

"Is that... Mr. Devine?" the Captain disbelievingly asked, squinting.

"Small world! Anyway!" Aziraphale cut back in, "How was your trip? Were you able to convince your superiors to leave the dome alone?"

"It was a tough sell, but my report included all the details about the _seismic activity_. Now we just need to make sure nobody goes back there to poke around."

"Excellent!" the principality exclaimed. "You seem to have weathered this experience splendidly!"

"Look, nothing's ever gonna shock me again, not after a talking gorilla showed me a sleeping sea monster through a crystal ball," Captain Winters confidently concluded. 

“Right, the bouncy castle is up!” Naboo called from somewhere off-screen.

“Talk to you later! You lot should stop 'round! We might need your help with music selections, Crowley. I'm pretty sure I saw Howard hunting for his jazz records,” Vince laughed.

Howard began to say something indignant as the call cut off.

"You hear that? Sounds like humanity will keep away from the Kraken if Captain Winters has anything to say about it," Crowley called to the wandering archangel.

Gabriel strolled over and placed himself in a chair in the breakfast nook. "Well, thankfully the Council was willing to add a few safety measures after what happened." He shook his head slowly with a haunted look. "Suffice to say, any living thing that comes within a mile of the Kraken's bed suddenly has an uncontrollable impulse to go a different direction."

"Thank goodness! What happened was nothing short of unnatural, in spite of what the Council tried to say!" Aziraphale commented icily. "Those poor Lost souls!" She shuddered and refilled her cocoa.

"Did the brain trust ever work out what happened there?" Crowley probed.

Gabriel shrugged, and explained, "It took some pushing, especially since I've had the 'Earthly Coordinator' promotion, but the Council agreed to form a subcommittee to understand what happened. You know, why only some of the souls that arrived during the Behemoth mess turned Lost."

He filled a mug of coffee and continued, "Barachiel's task force was on observation duty, keeping an eye on the ones who didn't become Lost. They actually started talking to some of the souls under their charge, like asking questions," he rolled his eyes at the other Council members' continued disdain for humanity. "It turned out none of those people had the madness before they died. Now, most were slaughtered by animals and people under the influence of the madness, but none of them had been wild."

"Oh dear! And the ones who did turn Lost?" Aziraphale pressed.

"A few of the ones who didn't turn confirmed that they saw people who'd gone savage while alive turn Lost while dead." the archangel finished.

Crowley's face dropped into a pensive expression. "And the roar didn't set them right?"

Gabriel shook his head. "The Behemoth's roar only affects all the 'beasts of the Earth.' So, the ones that died while savage were never brought back. And once they got out of purgatory…"

"They assumed their eternal form," the principality finished miserably.

The three sat in a somber contemplation.

"And nothing can be done? They're just knocking around loose in a 'containment zone'?" Crowley asked with an anxious expression.

"No, they died under unnatural circumstances. They have a mark on them. And you're right, it's awful." He sighed and added, "The only good thing to come from this is that it was a wake up call. None of us are officially on sabbatical anymore. Thankfully, I only have to go up for meetings once a week, but it means things are being looked after."

A solemn silence entered the room and placed itself in the center of the breakfast table. 

Aziraphale began to pull apart the paper from a blueberry muffin. She voiced her thoughts, "The Lost… The ones who seem to belong in Heaven… Would they be better served in a different environment?"

"Can't send them downstairs," Crowley drawled.

"No, of course not," Aziraphale continued. "But could we design a containment space that is more... suitable?"

"You might have something there," Gabriel answered as he pulled out a tablet and began tapping a note. "I'll kick it over to Epistemology and Development."

Within minutes, a team of researchers were setting up a controlled-condition observation room to place Lost into in order to gauge their responses to changing inputs. Within a month, Heaven had a file which revealed that Lost souls preferred woodlands to beaches, raw beef to pizza, and smooth jazz to alternative rock. Within a year, the Lost District had a go-kart track, a tree house hideaway, an AM radio station, and a beef-based sushi bar. And all Lost were fitted with bumper suits.


End file.
